


My Lies Are Only Wishes

by didjagetpears



Series: The Wrong Guest for You [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Delusions, Humiliation, M/M, Power Dynamics, So many delusions, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didjagetpears/pseuds/didjagetpears
Summary: Kota and Kenny approach Cody with a proposition that seems too good to be true. Which it isn't. Right?





	My Lies Are Only Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxjoyride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjoyride/gifts).



> Set right after Honor Rising night two (when Cody forced a kiss on Kota).
> 
> Thanks to mxjoyride for the encouragement. The title is from Wilco's "Ashes of American Flags."

Cody hadn’t finished gloating, though only to himself, by the time he was getting dressed after his shower. It didn’t matter that Marty had been so bewildered after the match was over. It didn’t matter that, after he’d texted Brandi to tell her he’d done it, he’d proven that Ibushi had wanted _him_ the whole time, her reply was _Uh babe u might wanna catch a replay and try harder next time_. None of that mattered! It had been _his_ lips against Ibushi’s, not any of theirs, and he knew what he’d felt. The satisfied grin hadn’t left his face.

It did falter while he was tightening his necktie and looked up to suddenly see another grin, five feet away from him, across Ibushi’s face. Cody couldn’t stop himself from jumping. How the hell had Ibushi gotten there? Did he have magical powers (as Marty had once wondered aloud, to what had been peals of laughter from Cody that he couldn’t muster up now)? Had Cody been talking to himself again (something Hangman claimed he did from time to time, which was news to him, and when he asked the other guys about it, they hemmed and hawed, and when he asked Brandi, she blinked at him and said, “Oh, you didn’t know you do that”)? Had Ibushi been secretly waiting for him to leave (Cody might have done that, the other night, only to catch a glimpse of him and Kenny, their hands on each other’s waists as they smiled at each other, and Cody had thrown a chair and, once he realized he’d done it, fled before they could see him)? And, wait, why was Ibushi coming closer and why were his hands rising like that, oh god, was he about to strangle him and then, what... kick _and_ box his corpse?

Ibushi’s grinning face was inches away from Cody’s as he tightened Cody’s tie for him. He was still grinning when he finished and let his hand linger on Cody’s chest. Oh. Right. Ibushi was being seductive. Obviously! Cody finally remembered to grin back. With satisfaction. That he had absolutely earned. Ibushi looked at him coyly under his bangs, the curl of his mouth making it look that much prettier and Cody feel that much smugger. Ibushi said something in Japanese and laughed softly, thumbing the collar of Cody’s shirt. “Oh, I know,” Cody replied, never mind if it was totally, or at all, accurate as a reply. This had to be the basic idea. “Your room or mine?”

“Ours,” replied Kenny, behind Ibushi all of a sudden.

“JESUS CHRIST OUR DRUG-FREE SAVIOR,” shouted Cody as he jumped again. This time the jump was strategic, he told himself, because he had to jump away from Ibushi. After all, Ibushi wouldn’t want to seduce him with Kenny lurking, right? He had to get space from Ibushi, and fast, until they could get rid of Kenny… somehow.

Ibushi and Kenny shared a look, spoke a bit of Japanese to each other, and… looked right back at Cody? Both smiling? What on earth?! “It’s okay,” said Kenny, his tone an oddly soft one Cody had never heard before. “Kota told me he wants you to come to our room.”

“For what?” Cody blurted out before he could think better of it, coming down from his panic.

Kenny laughed and spoke Japanese to Ibushi again, making him laugh too. Ibushi said something else and nodded in Cody’s direction, and Kenny turned back to him. “Kota says that if you don’t know what, he’s going to be very, very disappointed.”

Cody was - oh, lord. He was blushing. He could feel himself _blushing_. The coyness had returned to Ibushi’s face, and it only made Cody blush more, so he looked back at Kenny. Stupid fucking Kenny and his stupid fucking curls and his stupid fucking ten billion muscles. “And, what, that’s _okay_ with you?”

Kenny cocked his head and shrugged. “If it makes him happy.”

Cody stared. And stared. There was no helping it after that response. “You can’t be serious.”

“Look, I’m tired of all this,” Kenny sighed, moving into Cody’s personal space. Ibushi did the same next to him. Cody froze and seriously started to wonder if he was having a particularly vivid lucid dream as Kenny laid a hand on his arm and Ibushi reached for his tie to start playing with it. “I said it before and I’ll say it again. I’m tired of all the infighting. I want to make peace. And Kota just wants - _well_.” Oh, great. Cody was blushing again.

Ibushi said something, curling Cody’s tie around his hand, and Kenny chuckled. “So consider this an olive branch.” Kenny’s hand trailed down to Cody’s wrist as Ibushi, tie in hand, yanked his face closer. “But sexy.”

Cody’s growing hard-on couldn’t argue with that. Kenny and Ibushi shared a look and a quiet laugh, and Cody realized that he might have just said that aloud.

 

* * *

 

 

The next couple of hours crawled by. Cody absolutely did _not_ spend them repeatedly looking at his watch to see if it was time to go to Kenny and Ibushi’s room. He only looked a few times, and not every few seconds. That would be absurd.

He also did not do anything special to the way he looked or smelled. Not anything out of the ordinary. Why would he have to? He was flawless. He may have changed his shirt and underwear and put on extra cologne and added product to his hair. But all this was par for the course in a day of the life of the ever-dashing Cody Rhodes, at whose feet mere mortals fell, overcome by lust or jealousy or both. He pitied them. He almost pitied Ibushi for it, but something told him he couldn’t _truly_ pity Kota Ibushi. And he couldn’t pity Kenny, because Kenny had, amazingly, overcome his jealousy of Cody enough to give Ibushi his blessing to act on the lust every human being who came across Cody was inevitably gripped by. It was a truly stunning change of heart, one that made Cody think kindly of Kenny for the first time in ages. He even entertained the idea that Kenny really _was_ in love with Ibushi, instead of just using him for this cutesy Golden Lovers reunion publicity stunt. If anything could prove that Kenny really did care about Ibushi’s happiness, this was it.

In a fit of glee on the way back, Cody had texted Brandi again: _Oh, sweetheart, guess what, I’m gonna fuck Ibushi tonight and Kenny’s just gonna sit there while I do it and NO I DIDN’T EVEN HAVE TO TRY. Wish you could be here to see it. Not making this up xxx_. His glee dissipated a little as he watched those three dots appear and disappear for several minutes until, finally, Brandi’s reply came: _Babe u sure????_ For a second, Cody took it as excitement, surely tempered with regret that she hadn’t come along for this, because god knew the two of them had talked enough about what they’d do if they got Ibushi alone, and not just to emphasize that Kenny was full of shit. And then Brandi followed it up with _I dunno I just know Kenny’s not really into sharing like that_. Cody frowned at his phone. How would she know what Kenny was like when it came to – no. No. He knew what people said, but how could she, or _anyone_ , feel attraction for Kenny and his weird hair and weirder facial expressions, especially juxtaposed to the classical handsomeness of someone like Cody? It was impossible, and, in fact, Cody was just about to prove it with no less than Kenny’s supposed true love of a decade or whatever it was _in front of Kenny himself_.

Because, obviously, as Cody had stated earlier, _Once you go Cody…_ which was what he finally texted back to Brandi. Three dots, this time, were what he got as a reply, followed by a question mark. Brandi quickly followed that with _Yeah? Once u go Cody… what? What happens?_ Cody just stared blankly at his phone, confused. _Like does anything even rhyme with Cody???_ Brandi continued. Cody stared some more _. I don’t follow_ , he sent back. The three dots were sent as a reply again. Cody blinked at the screen. Then Brandi added, _Just be careful, k?_ Oh, please. Cody huffed and put his phone away. He was an adult. He knew how safe sex worked.

Cody looked at his watch again, knowing it would tell him he had five minutes, not really knowing how he would know that offhand when he definitely hadn’t checked in at least ten minutes. Anyway, he was supposed to meet them in five minutes. He threw his suit jacket back on and did a once-over in the mirror, just a regular thing he did often to confirm that he was his usual dashing self, and headed out. He might have considered making them wait for it, teasing them, heightening their surely sky-high anticipation. But punctuality would show them who was boss, he reasoned as he got in the elevator. Not that such a thing would be in question tonight, he reasoned some more as it deposited him on their floor. Why was this even a line of thought when he was going to open their door to probably find Ibushi already bent over for him, he wondered as he approached their door and knocked on it. And were his palms sweating? Why on earth would – oh, whatever, Kenny was the one opening the door, and Ibushi was standing behind him, disappointingly clothed but smiling pleasantly. The smile wasn’t odd, of course, but the matching one on Kenny’s face was, unnervingly so, no matter what he’d told Cody earlier.

“You’re still okay with this?” was not the assertion of dominance Cody had wanted to open this encounter with.

Kenny smiled wider, ushered Cody inside, and shut the door behind him. “Of course I am.” He looked back at Ibushi, who also kept smiling. Well, all right, that was fine, everyone was smiling, Cody was also smiling, wasn’t he? What was his face doing? He knew his eyes were going back and forth between Ibushi and Kenny, taking them in. They were both dressed in sweats, the dampness of their hair suggesting a recent shower. He’d wondered if they’d been in there at the same time, and quickly batted away an image of their naked bodies pressed up against each other under the stream. That was most definitely not on the agenda for tonight. What _was_ was Cody showing Kenny how to treat Ibushi right. He was going to tell them so. Right now. He was going to say those words. He was about to open his mouth to speak. Any second now.

A giggle broke the silence in the room, courtesy of Ibushi. Kenny shot him a strange look and placed a warm, sturdy hand on Cody’s back, guiding him further inside. “Come on, don’t be shy,” Kenny coaxed. Cody followed dumbly, taking in the room’s two beds, one looking completely untouched and the other very much not. He allowed himself to be placed between the beds. He could let Kenny figure out the geography for the moment. He didn’t need that to take control of the situation. Which he would. Very soon.

Kenny stayed at Cody’s side as Ibushi stepped in front of him, the grin still on his face as he looked Cody up and down, slowly, making Cody’s skin flush and his cock twitch. Ibushi looked at Kenny again and, curiously, gave him a simple nod. Kenny nodded in return and turned back to Cody. “Take your cock out,” he instructed.

Cody lifted his hands to his buckle and paused. What was Kenny doing, giving orders? What was Ibushi doing, directing him? What was _Cody_ doing, _following_? He saw Kenny and Ibushi share another look, and as if reading his mind, Kenny said, “You’ll get to do what you want. Kota just wants to know what he’s gonna have to handle. He’s so used to me at this point, you know?” Kenny leaned in and Cody inhaled deeply, breathing in his clean scent. “He’s a little nervous,” Kenny said softly, like a secret. Ibushi angled his face down, bit his lip, and, for Christ’s sake, batted his eyelashes demurely at Cody. Cody undid his pants, pushed down his briefs and pulled out his hardening cock without another thought. Anything for more of _that_.

Both Ibushi and Kenny’s eyes were fixed on Cody’s dick, and Cody swore that made it harder, for some reason. “Good, good,” said Kenny, in that weird soft tone Cody had no idea what to do with. “Touch yourself.” Sure, Ibushi wanted to see him at full mast, so to speak, and Cody felt his breath stutter as he started to stroke himself. It felt dry, and Ibushi licking his gorgeously plush lips only made it feel more so. “Can I, um,” Cody stammered as he paused mid-stroke, “just, uh…” He brought his palm up to his mouth, words failing him, and he tried not to chide himself for how _much_ they were failing him, because what the fuck was he doing, asking for this? Or _anything_?

Kenny nodded, and looked at Ibushi, who nodded back, grinning wider. “Of course, of course, make yourself comfortable,” Kenny said, that strange softness still in his voice. Cody licked his palm and wrapped his hand back around his cock, letting out a tiny moan, looking at Kenny until it occurred to him that he was looking at Kenny. He shook his head and looked back at Ibushi, who kept looking between him and Kenny, the grin looking more like a smirk. He murmured something in Japanese to Kenny, and next to Cody, Kenny took a deep breath and simply said “yes” in response (Cody had spent a decent enough amount of time in this country and knew their word for “yes,” damn it). Ibushi looked back at Cody, his smile now downright lascivious as he curled a hand around the back of Cody’s head, pulling him in. Ah, yes. Time to pick up where they’d left off. Cody had to consciously not jerk himself faster in excitement as he closed his eyes.

Cody’s stomach dropped when Ibushi pushed his head to the right and Cody’s mouth met Kenny’s instead. Cody almost broke away to protest. This shit again? Really? But Ibushi’s hand stayed on the back of Cody’s head, and Kenny’s mouth opened against his, and instinctively, Cody followed suit. He could grant Ibushi this, he decided, once it set in that he was making out with Kenny Omega. Ibushi, for whatever reason, thought Kenny was hot, and obviously Cody was objectively hot, so sure, to him, watching the two of them make out was hot. Cody could deal with that, he figured, working his tongue against Kenny’s. He thought Ibushi’s reaction must be a sight as he moaned against Kenny’s lips, cocking his head for another angle to kiss him deeper. Cody felt Ibushi’s breath on his face as he sucked on Kenny’s tongue and moaned some more, thinking, just maybe, this could be almost sexy. Ibushi’s hand pushed Cody’s mouth harder against Kenny’s and Cody moaned even more as his own hand picked up speed on his cock, imagining that Ibushi had to be dying right now.

And then Ibushi dropped his hand and, simultaneously, Kenny pulled away, and Cody definitely did not make a noise that sounded like a whine _or_ try to chase Kenny’s mouth, and _especially_ did not dwell on how pretty that mouth looked when it was puffy from kissing and shiny with spit. If his hand was only jerking his cock faster and faster as his breath came out in pants, that was just what happened to people. Or something. Shit, he was close to coming. How the hell had that happened? He swung his head wildly to Ibushi, who had a look of utter delight on his face. “I’m – fuck – I’m getting close,” he choked out like a confession. “Can I stop?” _Another_ question? What the fuck was he doing?

Ibushi gave him a pitying sort of look and, yet again, nodded to Kenny. “You can stop,” Kenny and his awful kiss-swollen lips said to Cody, who let go and moaned again, pained. “Have a seat, take a load off,” Kenny said, pushing Cody down on the untouched bed, and Cody complied, trying to catch his breath. “How are you? You doing okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine, just gotta…” Between pants, Cody looked up at Kenny and Ibushi standing over him, suddenly remembered Brandi’s text telling him to be careful, and came back to himself like he was driving a car and a baby stroller had popped up in front of it and made him hit the brakes with a deafening screech. Enough of this shit. Time for the real leader of the Bullet Club to take control. Cody cleared his throat as best he could. “One minute and I’m gonna bend over your _lover_ and fuck him until he forgets how to moonsault, Kenny,” he snapped.

Kenny, infuriatingly, just raised his eyebrows in response. Ibushi looked at him sideways. “Oh, we can give you that minute, Cody,” he said lightly. “Just hang tight.” He turned to Ibushi and Ibushi did likewise, their arms wrapping around each other as easily as Cody slipped his feet into five-hundred-dollar shoes every day. “Oh, and Cody,” Kenny threw over his shoulder, “Kota’s gonna need you to do a few things while you get yourself together for him, okay?”

Cody gulped, then said, as evenly as he could over his pounding heart and throbbing dick, “What things?”

Ibushi giggled into the crook of Kenny’s neck, god knew why. Kenny replied, with a distinct edge creeping into his voice, “Stay seated on that bed. Keep your hands at your sides and your palms planted. Don’t touch yourself. Don’t move at all. Until we say you can.”

Cody stared at them incredulously. Helpless, he looked down at his erection, which was so hard and so red that it looked angry. He looked back up at them. They leaned on each other and smiled at him sweetly. “What if I don’t,” Cody said in a flat tone, not wanting to guess the answer.

“You leave,” Kenny said simply.

Cody maybe, possibly, whined. If he did, it was definitely the first time he’d done it all night.

“I’ll get him nice and ready for you, Cody,” Kenny went on. “And you can see what he likes. It’ll be so good for both of you. As long as you do all of those things.”

Cody looked at Ibushi, who wouldn’t stop smiling at him, and, not really believing what he was doing, said, “Okay,” in a meek voice.

Kenny and Ibushi turned to each other again, sharing a different sort of smile. “Sit tight, Cody,” said Kenny, nuzzling Ibushi’s face. Cody kept himself from whining, not that whining was a thing he had done before, tonight or, indeed, any other night in his life. He stayed put, however, as he watched Ibushi cup Kenny’s face with his hands and look into his eyes. For a moment, Cody’s puzzlement overrode everything else inside and outside him that begged – no, what, fuck that, _demanded_ – to be stroked and sucked. He frowned at the oddly tender gesture. Ibsuhi kept a firm hold on Kenny’s face and said gentle-sounding words to him in Japanese, then brought their foreheads together, twirled his fingers in Kenny’s curls, and shocked Cody by saying, in almost a whisper, “I love you” in English. Kenny tightened his arms around Ibushi’s back and softly thanked him in Japanese. Cody knew that expression too, sure, but as to why they felt the need to have this sickeningly saccharine affection display at this precise moment, he was at a complete loss.

But Cody sat and watched as their lips met, slowly and softly. They kissed leisurely, pausing a few times just to smile warmly at each other and stroke the other’s hair or face and Jesus, Cody was getting annoyed. It was like he wasn’t sitting right there with a rock-hard dick, ready to pound Ibushi into the next day – and he _was_ ready now, make no mistake. He should say so while they were dilly-dallying, playing at being all fuzzy and gooey with each other instead of getting Ibushi ready for the fuck of his life. He hadn’t been told not to speak, after all.

But he didn’t. And he didn’t know why. It made him want to scream at – something. The wall. The ceiling. Himself. But not them, for some reason. He felt himself almost squirm as their kissing became more heated and at least fought that off, his hands gripping the duvet beneath him. This was embarrassing enough. It was embarrassing to admit that he had allowed himself to get this embarrassed, really, and he could only soothe that worry by reminding himself that he’d get his rightful shot at Ibushi’s ass soon enough.

For now, he watched them kiss each other hard enough that their bodies began to sway a little, gripping each other tightly. Ibushi pulled away briefly, gasping, and yanked Kenny’s head to the side by his hair. Kenny moaned, and Ibushi dove back in to practically devour his mouth as he pushed Kenny’s hips up against the end table between the beds and whipped off his shirt. Cody wasn’t sure whether to be surprised by the aggression, or by the fact that Kenny, if the desire plain on his face and the rocking of his hips against Ibushi’s were anything to go by, seemed to like it. He was sure, however, that it made him want to squirm more. _Shit_. Ibushi ran his hands along the muscles of Kenny’s arms and chest, and, as his kisses started to descend lower, his abs, right above the waistline of his sweats. His fingers teased there as his mouth trailed along the same places, pausing to suck on a nipple and bite along his belly. Cody’s unwelcome wondering of what it would feel like to get that skin and those muscles under his own hands and mouth wasn’t helped by the sounds of pleasure coming out of Kenny’s mouth, or by the worshipful way he looked down at Ibushi, and especially not by Ibushi pulling Kenny’s sweatpants down and off.

Cody felt a little whimper escape at the sight of Kenny’s long, thick, hard cock. He couldn’t even deny the whimper, he just hoped they hadn’t picked up on it as he stared, helpless. Yeah, he’d been well aware that Kenny wasn’t exactly lacking there, but it was another thing entirely to see it right in front of his face in all of its glory. Cody swallowed, feeling something gnawing in the pit of his stomach. It was a nice dick, he told himself. A nice dick was a nice dick. That was all. And really, how could it have no allure whatsoever when Ibushi knelt in front of it and – oh, _god_ – rubbed it along the side of his face teasingly, looking up at Kenny sweetly, those beautiful eyes flashing with mischief?

That was it, Cody reassured himself, as Ibushi’s mouth dipped to bite and suck at the thick muscles of Kenny’s thighs. Ibushi licked back up to Kenny’s balls and then along the length of his cock, lapping at the head, meeting Kenny’s eyes deviously the entire time, and oh, hell yeah, that was it. All Cody wanted was that mouth on his skin, that tongue on his dick, those eyes looking up at him as if challenging him to fuck his mouth already. Yeah, Cody got why he’d been confused for a second. He just wanted to _be_ Kenny, that was all, not that _that_ was normally an enticing prospect, but when Ibushi was kneeling in front of Kenny, his gorgeous mouth slowly licking his cock from root to tip and ending with a soft suck at the head, it couldn’t really be helped.

Cody knew his breathing was just as labored as Kenny’s from this display and couldn’t find it in himself to care. He almost forgot his own needy erection as he waited, trembling on the edge of the bed, for those sweet lips to fully wrap around that huge cock. The thought had only just flitted through Cody’s mind when Ibushi paused his movements to rest his mouth, lightly, at the head of Kenny’s dick and then turned his head to look Cody right in the eye. A jolt went through Cody. Neither of them had acknowledged Cody’s presence since they’d told him to stay – ugh, to _stay_? What was he, a fucking dog? They thought they could just get an alpha male like him to _obey_? Also, _why was he doing it?_

Cody’s internal panic broke when he realized that Ibushi was just staying there like that, staring at him as Kenny’s cock rested in his mouth. Kenny was starting to whimper down at Ibushi, a weak, helpless sound that filled Cody with satisfaction. Cody wanted to tell him not to worry, he’d be in his place soon enough and take charge like a fucking man. But he couldn’t find the words, suddenly seized by a wild impulse to join Ibushi down there; to drop to his knees, get as much of his own mouth on that incredible cock as he could, feel it pulse under his lips and tongue as he teased along its length, Ibushi’s mouth covering what his didn’t, his eyes smiling at Cody as they both licked and sucked, their lips meeting lazily at the tip, tongues flicking out, twining a little, half suck, half kiss, and above them, Kenny moaning in approval until he got desperate and growled and grabbed Cody’s head, shoving that cock inside his mouth, and Cody would –

Wait. What the _fuck_? Cody would do absolutely none of those things, goddamn it. That line of thought could go back to the hell it came from. He would absolutely get Ibushi’s pretty lips around his own cock, which was more in need of relief than it felt like it had ever been in his life, never the fuck mind why. His hands were almost tearing the comforter and, before he could realize it, he ground his hips helplessly. His painful erection only met air and he whined, and shit, _what was any of this_ , and also what, for that matter, was that smug look on Ibushi’s face? Ibushi was smirking when he looked back up at Kenny, who was just looking back at him, rapt. Cody felt another whine escape when Ibushi finally took Kenny’s cock in his mouth – more like swallowing it whole, _fuck_ , how did he do that, did he not see the size of the fucking thing? He’d clearly gotten enough practice with it, taking it deep with long, indulgent bobs of his head. His lips were stretched gorgeously wide, his hands were digging into Kenny’s hips and ass, and his eyes stayed on Kenny’s as he sucked. _God_. And Kenny was moaning, one hand braced on the end table and the other in Ibushi’s hair, not pulling, not thrusting forward.

It seemed like Ibushi was used to being in the driver’s seat. Cody felt a twinge of disappointment beside his overwhelming sexual frustration. Because he’d rather Ibushi submit to him, he supposed. He’d make that happen, he told himself, whenever he was released from this thrall he’d gotten stuck in. For now, he sat and tried to stay still and silent as Ibushi sucked Kenny’s dick like he was trying to get to the center of it. His eyes were barely open, making him look almost as aroused as Kenny did, and Kenny was looking increasingly wrecked. It was a good look on him, of course, since it reminded Cody of him looking wrecked after a well-deserved beatdown. The increasingly high-pitched moans that almost sounded pained were just a bonus. His cock had to be in Ibushi’s throat, the way Ibushi was swallowing it down, and Cody wondered idly what that felt like. How was he not gagging? Did he like it? Would that pressure at the back of his throat feel good, make him want more, intoxicate him? Did the world narrow down to the cock filling his mouth and the darkened blue eyes of the man he was slowly unraveling?

This inexplicable detour Cody’s brain had hit thankfully ended when Ibushi slid his mouth off of Kenny’s length. Cody could feel himself panting along with Kenny, and idly wondered if he’d been moaning along with Kenny. Surely not. Ibushi was looking up at Kenny, deservedly smug, his lips only more gorgeous all swollen and slick and smiling. He darted forward quickly to plant a kiss on Kenny’s cock, which looked just as needy now as Cody’s felt. It was tantalizing to look at, how well worked over it was, which, certainly, had to be only because Ibushi knew what the fuck he was doing. Ibushi swiftly rose and kissed Kenny’s mouth without bothering to wipe his own, and Kenny moaned desperately, going for Ibushi’s shirt and trying to pull it up.

Oh, right, how was Kenny buck naked while Ibushi was still fully dressed? How was that acceptable? How had Cody’s brain _found_ it acceptable? He could’ve said something. He should’ve said something. Whatever, Kenny was helping Ibushi get his shirt off in that weird backwards way he always did it, and then Ibushi slipped his sweatpants down and off, and _goddamn_. Ibushi’s skin practically glowed, as if he were, well, a star. Here was a man who could rival Cody for objective attractiveness. Of course Cody had always been aware of that, but the sight of Ibushi’s pert, fuckable ass and flushed, suckable cock only drove it home. How the hell had Kenny wormed his way into such exalted company?

Whatever voodoo Kenny had done, it’d worked well enough for Ibushi to grab him by the ass (a nice handful, to be sure, Cody could give Kenny that, this was just a fact) and yank him closer to his miraculous naked body. Cody tried not to whimper at the sight of them, nothing between them, pressed up hard, fingertips digging into each other’s skin, cocks rubbing against each other, moaning into each other’s mouths. Fuck. They were maybe just a foot away. Cody licked his lips. He could almost taste them, and for a second, wondered what would happen if he just did as he stared at where their cocks peeked out above their hipbones like they were placed there to entice him – but, Christ, no. One of them belonged to Kenny, _come on_ , as if he’d lower himself.

Murmuring from above interrupted Cody’s inward scolding and he forced his eyes back up to their faces. Ibushi was speaking softly in Japanese again, his forehead against Kenny’s. Kenny responded with what sounded like a question, and Ibushi’s face lit up with smile as he nodded. Cody barely had a chance to wonder what that had been about before Kenny roughly grabbed Ibushi and all but shoved him, face first, onto the other bed. Cody felt a moan escape his throat, but that was just out of surprise, really. After submitting so easily to Ibushi’s mouth, the display of dominance seemed odd. Right? It was just weird, and didn’t make him want to squirm for something to relieve his raging erection or anything.

If the widening smile on Ibushi’s face was anything to go by, he didn’t mind this sudden shift in power. Kenny knelt down behind him on the bed and paused to gaze down at his backside. Cody couldn’t help but take in that gaze. It was part base hunger, part deifying awe, and Cody wondered how Ibushi, or anyone, could handle the intensity that clouded over Kenny’s eyes, knowing that they’d caused it. It didn’t matter that Ibushi wasn’t facing him. There was no way he couldn’t feel the force of that look. Kenny smoothed one hand reverently down Ibushi’s back to his ass, slowly, running his fingertips down and up Ibushi’s inner thigh to lightly graze his hard cock, his balls, and then back up to his ass, gently brushing inside the cleft. Cody thought he could feel his own skin tingle and, what, his asshole twitch, for whatever reason, and tried to focus on Ibushi’s moaning. It was soft and pretty, and so was his writhing, his fingers curling into the sheets and his ass tilting up for more. Kenny obliged – and then some – by forcefully pulling up Ibushi’s hips, up and up until Ibushi was practically folded in half, on his knees with his face still against the mattress. Cody heard a muffled moan as his own hips twitched. He wanted to yell at his body to stop doing things that didn’t make sense. Kenny spread apart the cheeks of Ibushi’s ass, looked down with that hungry-awed-intense gaze for a moment, and then bowed his head and licked, long and luxuriously.

Goddamn it. Cody shifted in his seat again, this time his suddenly and strangely needy asshole the focus as he ground his hips again, and of course, he got no relief whatsoever. If he whined, it was drowned out by Ibushi’s moan, surely, muffled as it was. Kenny quickly dipped his head again and started to circle his tongue around, making Ibushi moan some more, possibly making Cody grind his own hips and absolutely _not_ whine some more. The shift of attention to his ass suddenly made him nostalgic for when it was only his dick that was desperate for relief. He glanced down at it to see that not only had it not gotten any less hard, oh no, it was starting to drip, and right onto his expensive tailored pants, too. Cody was livid, and was about to say as much, and that he’d be sending Kenny his dry-cleaning bill right after he got done fucking Ibushi, but his words died in his throat when he looked back up to see Kenny digging in and eating Ibushi’s ass. Ibushi was whimpering as Kenny’s face was buried in his cheeks, Kenny biting and sucking and licking around his hole before diving back in, gripping and moaning all the while. Cody could say something later. For now, he squirmed, and if he moaned too, once or twice, that was life.

The sounds coming from Ibushi, though muffled, made Cody ache in their desperation. Not that he could relate to them or anything. Kenny indulged in one last, long swipe of his tongue and lowered Ibushi’s hips back down. Ibushi whined, loudly now, with his reddened face uncovered, and Cody couldn’t relate to that either, certainly not enough to add his own voice. Kenny couldn’t keep his mouth or his hands off Ibushi’s skin, kissing and sucking and stroking his way up Ibushi’s ass to his back to his neck. He kept a finger between Ibushi’s cheeks, pressing against his hole, and mouthed at Ibushi’s neck. Ibushi ground his hips, utterly wantonly, against Kenny’s finger with a moan. He reached up to pull at Kenny’s hair demandingly, only for Kenny to grab the wrist of his hand and pin it against the mattress as he pressed at him a little harder, adding a second finger. Ibushi’s resulting noise and the stillness of his other hand told Cody he didn’t mind. His own hips were starting to rock in his seat uselessly. He didn’t want to think about what this told him.

Wait. Yes, he did. This was it! His moment had finally arrived. Kenny was getting Ibushi ready for him! He was about to unwrap Ibushi and hand him over on a platter like the prize that he was. Yes, that was right, Cody’s rightful, hard-won prize for… never mind what, Cody had won him, and even better, had won him off of _Kenny_. Kenny, who was going to sit there in his shame and wonder what he could’ve done differently as Cody fucked into that sweet round ass. Maybe he’d stare at Kenny the whole time. He sure as hell wasn’t above gloating. He’d tauntingly ask Kenny how he was doing, and Kenny would jerk himself off pitifully, and that dark, intense look would come over his face, and he’d come into his own fist, and then offer his fingers up to Cody so Cody could lick off the cum and then his fingers would trail down to Cody’s ass to give some relief to –

_What in the actual fuck_. What was _that_ fucking trail of thought? Cody, getting… _that_ from Kenny? And tasting his… lord, he couldn’t bear thinking about it again. Like he needed it? He groaned and shook himself out of his stupor to see that at some point Kenny had grabbed a condom and some lube and was working two fingers inside Ibushi. Ibushi’s breath was catching and his face was – shit. He was looking at Cody again. Why was he looking at Cody again? Ibushi smiled, and Cody suddenly wanted to hide under the bed. It was a smile like he was in on a secret, like… like he’d known where Cody’s mind had just inexplicably gone. Cody looked away, his face burning. Away turned out to back down at his leaking cock, of all places. He looked at – at Kenny. That should do it. He had three fingers inside Ibushi now and that dark look back on his face as he watched his handiwork and Cody ground his hips and no, no, why, and also, no. Cody’s brain was screaming at him to look anywhere else. His body was screaming for… he didn’t know what. Oh, _god_. He didn’t know.

He heard Ibushi giggle and looked back at him. Ibushi hadn’t taken his eyes off him. Once Cody was looking back at him, he winked. He fucking _winked_. Cody stared, completely lost, and Ibushi laughed, but finally looked away, back at Kenny. Kenny just nodded back at him, took out the condom, and rolled it onto his dick (goddamn it _don’t look at his dick_ ). Ibushi lifted himself so he was upright, his back against Kenny’s chest. Kenny wrapped an arm around him, and for a moment, they looked into each other’s eyes like they were communicating telepathically. Which was ridiculous. Like everything else about this. Kenny’s fingers stroked Ibushi’s chest, Ibushi’s fingers tangled in Kenny’s hair, and, like his brain had kicked him, Cody realized this was it. He needed to speak up and get himself between them. He took a deep breath, gripped the comforter, and opened his mouth. And his voice came out as a rasp and produced one measly fucking word:

“ _Please_.”

Oh, _shit_.

Ibushi and Kenny shared a smile, and a long kiss, and Kenny pushed inside Ibushi, and Cody wanted to fucking scream.

He couldn’t keep track of where his brain went after that. After he’d… he’d… _god fucking damn it_. He was aware of what a gorgeous display Ibushi made. His moan from being entered sounded like heaven, and the expression on his face looked like he was in heaven, and it was inarguably the single most beautiful thing Cody had ever gotten the privilege to witness in his life. But it made him want to bash his head against the wall.

They kissed again and Ibushi laughed again and this time Kenny joined him as he started to move and pushed Ibushi back down and Ibushi moaned more and took it and arched and pushed back for more and Kenny wasted little time in giving it to him by pushing him down and fucking him hard and all Cody wanted to do was sink into the mattress beneath him until it swallowed him whole. Even then, somehow, he thought of the mattress wrapping him up and pinning him down and filling him whole, and he was keening and couldn’t do anything about it. He couldn’t do anything at all. He could only watch and listen as Ibushi moaned louder and louder, Kenny grunted as he thrusted faster and faster, their skin slapping together, flushed and hot and sweaty. It was an onslaught. Cody had never taken it up the ass before, swore he never would. He remembered this and thought it to himself on repeat as he stared, panting, his jaw hanging and his hips doing… he didn’t even want to think about it. He was staying in his seat as directed, though, and he didn’t want to think about that either. He didn’t want to think.

He could feel, though. Even if he couldn’t _actually_ feel anything besides the mattress beneath his ass, the comforter twisted in his hands, the dead air taunting his painfully hard cock, and the clothes sticking to the rest of his sweating body. Watching Kenny fuck Ibushi, he could just _feel_ , like a phantom was at his back. He felt strong hands slipping down from his back to his hips, holding them like a vise. He felt that dark look in Kenny’s eyes like it was searing his backside. He felt that cock splitting him in half. And he felt himself begging and pleading for more, because he didn’t want to feel anything in the world except all sense and thought getting pounded out of him until he was nothing but low, base need. Kenny pushed Ibushi’s head further down, pressing his face against the mattress as he reached around to stroke his cock, and Cody could feel that, too, getting a mouthful of bedsheet as he cried yes, _yes_ , god, Kenny, don’t stop, please, please, _please_ –

Ibushi’s loud, wordless, barely muffled cry as he shot onto the sheets broke Cody’s reverie. Kenny didn’t let up on his relentless pace until Ibushi’s yelps died down. Once Ibushi seemed to have ridden it out, Kenny stunned Cody again when he abruptly pulled out, flipped Ibushi onto his back, pulled off the condom, and started stroking himself, panting. Cody leaned forward as much as he could, jaw still hanging, while Ibushi laid there, sated and lazy, evening out his breaths, but fixing his eyes, unblinkingly, on Kenny. Neither of them had to anticipate very long before Kenny let out a shaky moan and came all over Ibushi’s chest and belly. Cody squirmed painfully, that hot splash across his skin something else he could just _feel_ somehow and wanted more and more of, as much as Kenny had to give. Ibushi hummed approvingly, apparently echoing the feeling. He smiled softly at Kenny, who spent himself and collapsed half on top of him.

With each passing moment they laid there, breathing hard but otherwise not moving, Cody’s stomach sank as he realized what he’d done and what he _hadn’t_ done. He felt sick. Actually nauseous. “No,” he whispered before he could stop himself.

No response. Cody glared at Kenny’s body, gleaming with sweat, draped across Ibushi’s, still spattered with Kenny’s cum. Cody’s dick throbbed. He wanted to strangle them.

“What now,” Cody said flatly. He could guess the answer. He told himself not to howl in rage when he heard it.

Without even bothering to look at Cody, Kenny replied, “Get the fuck out of here.”

Cody howled.

“ _Now_ ,” Kenny added, turning his head to glare back icily, and Ibushi lifted his arm and pointed for emphasis.

Cody hurled a string of epithets at them both as he got up and tried to stuff his painful erection back into his pants. They laid back and watched and if they were laughing, Cody couldn’t hear it over his cursing. He barely managed to zip up his unmistakably tented and stained pants before flinging the door to their room open and storming out. He was fuming like he never had before. He struggled to walk to the elevator and hoped like hell no one else was in it. He got his wish for a second when he entered, but along the way, other people came in, and he spun around to face the wall, his face burning and his dick aching. The doors opened to his floor, and he awkwardly made his way out, trying to keep his back to everyone, trying not to whimper, _really_ trying not to think about how none of this had made his dick any less hard and, in fact, seemed to have the exact opposite effect.

After some fumbling and telling himself not to rub himself off against the door and wondering what the hell he was going to tell Brandi, Cody finally made it into his room. He quickly unzipped his pants, moaning with relief once his cock was free. He fleetingly thought about restraining himself and not giving _them_ the satisfaction of having so thoroughly fucked him up and taken him apart and left him lost, floating in a thick haze of sickened disbelief and outright horror.

Very fleetingly.

Then he bent his knees onto his bed and planted his face, jerked himself off furiously for less than a minute, and came so hard he passed out.

 


End file.
